whirnfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkavia
The green of the flag represents yak blood. The yak skull represents a yak skull. The circle represents Szega the sun god. The scarlet plains of Valkavia used to be inhabited with wolves as far as the eye could see. They were the apex predator in that land, and humans couldn't live there without becoming food. A while ago, during the bronze age, settlers from the south invaded upon the backs of yaks. They hunted down the wolves to the point of extinction, and now the only wolves left in the region inhabit the hills to the northeast. The country's name comes from the Proto-Dovic word for wolf (valk), but now is much less fitting a name. The people who inhabit Valkavia call themselves the "Yakaszi" or "yak-folk." Cuisine The scarlet plains' scarlet color comes from the staple crop of the Valklands, bloodwheat. Bloodwheat seeds are very similar to wheat grain, except they produce a very nutritious yellow oil. The Yakaszi use this oil to cook things such as deep-fried yak fat, donut sorta bread, and everything in between. Much of their food is similar to Yidvian food, besides the deep frying. Religion Like their cuisine, Valkavia shares much of their religion with Yidmark. They have a pantheon of practically the same gods as Yidmark does, except they have different names. The part of the faith that they do not share is the belief that everything has a spirit that needs to be respected. They also don't see yaks as a gift from the heavens, but as a tool to use to gain what they desire. The only organized part of the Yakaszi religion is their council of elders which have precidence over the chieftains of each tribe. Only a fool or a madman woild question a decision made by the council of elders, as they are believed to be able to commune directly with the gods. Their pantheon consists of these gods: * Visztar, father of the world * Visna, goddess of the forests * Biedvik, goddess of beasts * Khunak, god of war and honor * Jokosz, god of the waters * Svadovid, god of the angry skies * Khala and Szega, the moon and sun And many more. Army There is no organized army in Valkavia. Most young men who are strong enough to fight serve as warriors. The distinctive aspect of Valkavian warriors is their Yak-mounted archers. Culture The northern Yakaszi are nomads. They farm the fielda and let their yaks graze, and when the region is depleted they move on. Southern Yakaszi make semi-permanent yurts and stay in one spot the most of the year, since it is much colder closer to the mountains. There is a very high importance put on family values in both the southern and northern region. Physical Attributes The Yakaszi have increased dexterity, since they are proficient in archery and such quickly weaponry, and wisdom because of the stories passed down from generation to generation. Decreased charisma because they are very straight forward folk. They have dark red hair and either tanned or pale skin if they are in north or south respectively. They are tall and lean and smell like manure lol.